wrestling_jatfandomcom-20200216-history
Ana Sanchez
| birth_place = Burton upon Trent, England | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = London, England | spouses = Mr. Anderson (m. 2005–2010) Randy Orton (m. 2015) | partners = | trainer = Lita Mae Young James Harrison | debut = November 4, 1999 | retired = }} Charlotte Marie Orton (née Harrison; formerly Anderson) (born February 6, 1981) is an English professional wrestler who is signed to the WWE under the ring name Ana Sanchez and is the current WWE Divas Champion in her fourth reign and she is also the WWE Women's Champion in her ninth reign During her career she has proven to be one of the strongest wrestlers in the WWE she is the only Diva to be observed by officials bench pressing over 400 pounds, she is also only one of seventeen wrestlers to do so. Sanchez's record observed by officials is 475 lbs but she believes she can bench press 500 lbs. She once picked up the Big Show in 2012 whilst three weeks pregnant, her pregnancy at this time was revealed in 2015 in a promo. Orton had a five month stint with TNA where she remained undefeated and became TNA Knockouts Champion. Orton's eleven women's titles means she is regularly billed as the best female wrestler of all-time, she has spent most of her tenure with the WWE as rebel character she remains the only wrestler in the Divas division with visible tattoos. She has full sleeve tattoos on each arm with connect at the bottom of her neck, similar to that of her husband Randy Orton's tattoos. She also has a tattoo of the words British and Proud around her belly button, along with this she has a bird tattoo at the bottom of her back and three stars on the side and middle of each leg, both of her brothers have the same tattoo, she also has several tattoos that aren't visible in her ring gear. She is also noted as the only divas who uses MMA style gloves in the ring. Orton is also known for her highly brutal matches as since becoming Divas Champion for a fourth time she has fought inside Hell in a Cell, where she won the title, the first time this had been done in the Divas division, inside a steel cage and in an Extreme Rules match. Career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Debut and feud with Chyna (2000–2001) Sanchez debuted in November 1999 under the ring name Charlie J a female cage fighter, backstage attacking Chyna thus beginning a feud with her. They continued to be involved in hardcore matches which Sanchez dominated against Chyna who had dominated matches prior to this. They continued to feud until Sanchez was given a title match on October 31, 2000 on SmackDown ''against Lita for the WWE Women's Championship in a Fatal 4-Way alongside Jacqueline and Trish Stratus, Sanchez would win the title pinning Lita. WWE Women's Champion (2001–2004) Feuds with Trish Stratus and Beth Phoenix and departure (2004–2007) Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / TNA TNA Knockouts Champion and feud with Gail Kim Return to WWE Feud with Beth Phoenix and 657 day reign (2008) Inaugural Divas Champion and feud with Maryse (2008–2010) Pregnancy and hiatus (2010–2012) Return and the nearly girl (2012–2014) Second pregnancy (2014–2015) Return and the Purple Revolution (2015–present) Sanchez returned after almost 18 months out following her pregnancy the night after SummerSlam, she returned sporting a new look. Sanchez who was known for her long flowing blonde hair and pink ring gear returned with shoulder length purple hair, purple ring gear and contacts and lipstick in the same colour to start the self proclaimed "Purple Revolution". She returned and attacked Team Bella this began a feud with the ''Total Divas ''cast a show she would join for season 5. Sanchez made her pay-per-view return at Night of Champions in an 8-Diva ladder match for the WWE Divas Championship alongside champion Natalya, Paige, Nikki Bella, Alexa Bliss, Sasha Banks, Naomi and Charlotte with Natalya retained her title. Sanchez defeated Natalya in a non-title match on ''Raw ''following Night of Champions which led her to be named the number one contender for the Divas Championship at Hell in a Cell. On ''Raw ''before Hell in a Cell Sanchez challenged Natalya to defend her title inside Hell in a Cell, which was accepted. During the match both Sanchez and Natalya were pushed off the top of the cell, Sanchez would hit Natalya with an ''RKO ''to win her record breaking fourth Divas Championship. Sanchez would become the first woman to secure a five star rating from Dave Meltzer since 2001 when she defeated Lita, when she took on Taya Valkyrie at Survivor Series where she successfully defended her title. For the first two episodes of Monday Night ''Raw ''and Thursday Night ''SmackDown ''Sanchez watched all Divas matches to personally select her number one contender which was Naomi. This was later announced to be a tables match and would be the main event for TLC the first ever main roster PPV main event to be done by Divas, Sanchez won by performing the ''Coup de Grace ''to Naomi through the table, the match was again highly praised. Sanchez took a short hiatus after TLC and returned on ''Raw ''before Taboo Tuesday, she returned with her famous painting around her right eye, two new nose piercings, a new chest and leg tattoo and slightly longer hair. At Taboo Tuesday she was voted to defend her title against Stephanie McMahon, Natalya and Melissa in a Fatal 4-Way which was again a highly praised match Sanchez pinned Melissa following a ''Bull Hammer ''to pick up the victory. She next defended her title in a 6-Way elimination match at the Royal Rumble against Natalya, Naomi, Alexa Bliss, Melissa and the debuting Taryn Terrell. Sanchez eliminated Natalya second following a ''Bull Hammer ''she won the match by pinning Taryn Terrell following an ''RKO. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Chokeslam – 2000–2007; used as a signature thereafter **''Black Widow (Octopus hold) – 2001–2003 **RKO (Jumping cutter) – 2015–present **Moonstomp – 2004–2009 **Tombstone Piledriver (Kneeling reverse piledriver) – 2011–present *'Signature moves''' **Corkscrew shooting star press **''Coup de Grâce (Diving double foot stomp); usually through a table **Diving high knee, usually whilst springboarding **Elbow drop **Flying clothesline **Frankensteiner **German suplex **''Moonstomp ''(Moonsault tranisitioned into a double foot stomp) – innovated **''Sanchez DDT ''(Snap DDT) **Running lariat **Samoan drop **Spider suplex **''Swanton Bomb ''(High-angle senton bomb) **Tiger suplex *'Nicknames''' **'"The Purple Bombshell"' **'"The Hardcore Diva"' **"The Pink Girl" **"The Blonde Bombshell" **"Miss Hardcore" *'Managers' **'Lita **Trish Stratus **Randy Orton *'Wrestlers managed' **'Natalya **AJ Lee **Dolph Ziggler **Randy Orton **James Harrison **Matthew Harrison **Jeff Hardy **Mr. Kennedy *'Entrance Themes' **'"The Hardcore Girl" by Jim Johnston (November 4, 1999–July 5, 2014) **'"The Animal" '''by Disturbed (August 24, 2015–present) Championships and accomplishments *Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Wrestler of the Year (2009) **Feud of the Year (2009 vs Maryse) **Most Popular Wrestler (2015) **Comeback of the Year (2015) **Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2013, 2015) **Rookie of the Year (2000) **Woman of the Year (2000–2004, 2007, 2015) **PWI ranked her 1''' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011 **PWI ranked her '''2 '''of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2012 **PWI ranked her '''3 of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2013, 2015 **PWI ranked her 44 of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2014 *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 Star Match (2015) vs. Natalya on October 25 **5 Star Match (2016) vs. Sasha Banks on April 3 **''''Best on Interviews (2008, 2015) **Most Charismatic (2003–2005, 2012, 2015) **Rookie of the Year (2000) **Best Gimmick (2001–03, 2015) Female MMA Fighter **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2015) *'TNA' **TNA Knockouts Champion (1 time) *'WWE' **WWE Women's Championship (9 times; current) **WWE Divas Championship (4 times) **Slammy Awards (10 awards) ***Diva of the Year (2008, 2009, 2010, 2014) ***Frequent Tweeter Award (2010) ***Divalicious Moment of the Year (2011) ***"Tell Me You Didn't Just Say That" Moment of the Year (2015) ***Divas Match of the Year (2015) ***Extreme Moment of the Year (2015) ***The Hero In All of Us Award (2015)